


[Podfic] Intelligence

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author summary: Wherein it is a few hours after LAST [<em>His Last Bow</em>], and Mycroft deserves a trophy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Intelligence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intelligence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15516) by JaneTurenne. 



**Length** : 23min 48sec

**Download mp3** : [here](http://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Intelligence.mp3) (right-click save) or [at the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/intelligence) (follow link to page and download .zip file).


End file.
